


*heart emoji*

by mitch23k



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Fluff, Happy v day bitches i love ya, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitch23k/pseuds/mitch23k
Summary: Mwah!!!
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & the Girl, allusions to kobra/Cherri, but that’s it folks, ghoul has a bf and party is mad in love with mad gear
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	*heart emoji*

It was a quiet day in the zones. Hot, but with a slight wind to take the edge of. Usually on days like this, somebody would do a supply run in the morning and they’d take the rest of the day off for some fun, maybe take the Girl to visit Pony and Dr. D. 

Kobra in particular liked to sit on the roof with Party and chat, talk about how they were both doing. Do some sunbathing while his brother worked on art. Ghoul and Jet would amuse themselves with competent to create the most disgusting drink combinations (last time Ghoul had won with what turned out to be cat piss, whiskey, and diluted soap, making Party vomit) and test them on unsuspecting guinea pigs like the brothers. They’d have some fun for once. 

However, today, they had a job to do. 

“Kobes,” Party said, gesturing with a flick of his hand. Automatically Kobra knew what he was asking and tossed him the car keys. “You ready?”

“Always.” Kobra looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. He was the one who had the most dangerous job tonight. “You?”

Party swallowed thickly and nodded. “As I’ll ever be. Hey, stop laughing.”

“You’ll do fine. Jet and Ghoul already in the car?”

“Yep. Girlie!”

As if by magic, the Girl appeared in the doorway, her hair bouncing as she jumped up and down excitedly. “Ready!”

“Shiny. Let’s head.”

The Fabulous Four and their lovable sidekick piled into the Trans Am and drove off, sand kicking up behind them madly. Party Poison drove, as was custom, and they listened to the radio. Cherri Cola was on News-A-Go-Go’s station, crooning his poetry. Kobra was listening intently to his friend’s work and almost missed Ghoul rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, motherfuck-“

“The Girl!” Jet whispered/yelled.

“-motherducker,” Kobra corrected politely to Jet before turning back to Ghoul’s smug smile. “You leave Cherri alone, this is great.”

“Yeah, Ghoulie, today’s the day for bein’ nice,” the Girl said, lips pouting. “You’re spose’ta be nice to everyone today!”

Ghoul sighed. They were all subject to today’s rules. The Zones weren’t strict about much, but today was probably the most important day of the year. “Right, I forgot. Kobra, sorry about that. Cherri’s poetry is good. Honestly, it is. Sorry, I’m in a bit of a mood.”

Jet coughed around a giggle in the passenger seat. “Gonna try to talk to Cryptic Jump tonight?”

Party laughed, not even trying to hide it a little. “Oh, man, I forgot he was gonna be there! Ghoul, you gotta explain that you didn’t mean to call his bike shit last week. I think he’ll forgive ‘ya.”

Ghoul stuck out his tongue. “Yeah, why don’t you focus on your own target, huh, ginger? You’re gonna have to work harder than me.”

Party frowned. “Shut up,” he mumbled and drove faster as everyone tried to hide their chuckles. 

The Girl smiled brightly at Kobra, and he smiled back. “You excited for tonight, little miss firecracker?”

She nodded happily. “I can’t wait,” she whispered, like it was a secret. “I’m a little nervous. I don’t know everyone.”

Kobra nodded and whispered back, “I don’t like big crowds either. Will you stick with me, keep me safe?”

Pleased to have a job to do, the Girl agreed and soon enough, the sun had gone down and the killjoys were at their location. 

The long-abandoned warehouse before them was often the subject of turf wars, gang battles, sugar deals, and worse. And the boys had gotten information that tonight, something big was going down. 

Party jumped out first and signaled to the others to stay ready. He strutted up to the rainbow-painted door and knocked, one, twice, three times. Kobra bit his lip nervously. 

The door cracked open. Someone inside said something that Kobra couldn’t quite make out, but it sounded vaguely like, “Password?”

Of course. You had to keep these things secure somehow. Gangs just trying to start trouble, exterminators in disguise, who knows? Good thing their intel was reliable. 

Confidently, Party announced, “Summertime!”

The door swung open, and a shirtless Show Pony cried “Fellas! We’ve been waiting for you!”

The Girl dashed in to see her favorite uncle and the others followed suit. Inside, the building had been completely decorated with kind messages in graffiti, streamers, and a few balloons. A strobe light was flashing fast enough to give Kobra a mild headache and music was blaring as people from all over the Zones hit the dance floor. 

Ghoul scurried off to locate Cryptic Jump to try and stitch things up, the guys cheering him on. He flipped them off and disappeared into the throng.

“Oh man, this is gonna be good,” Jet murmured to Kobra. His eyes were bright, staring into the crowd. Jet didn’t get the opportunity to cut loose very often, so Kobra Kid was glad he was planning on partying hard tonight. 

“Absolutely. You think Cherri and News are here yet? I wanna tell Cherri how good his special was.”

“I dunno, I bet they’re-“ Jet spied a member of one his old crews, a gal with bright blue hair by the name of Destroy Run, and waved excitedly. “Run! Hey, Run!” 

And Jet was off. 

Kobra chuckled and turned to the last member of his crew remaining. 

His uber confident, incredibly proud older brother was currently quaking in his boots, staring in a panic at the stage. On it, Mad Gear and the Missile Kid, ever-present masks on, were performing their latest hit, “Men Are All the Same”. Party’s eyes were zeroed in on the currently object of his affection - namely, Mad Gear, who’d he always had a bit of a crush on. He’d lost a bet with DJ Hot Chimp last week and would have to attempt to ask the musician out. 

“Yo, Party, you got this,” Kobra said, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezing. “How could he ever turn you down, man?”

“Oh, I dunno, maybe like this - ‘Hey you’re ugly and your speeches aren’t nearly as good as you think they are, please fuck off now.’” 

Kobra swallowed his laugh and smiled. “Dude. Chill. You’re gonna have him drooling over you in ten minutes flat.”

“Yeah, right. Bet. Man…” Party ogled the man as he stage-dove. “Not to be gay, but I’m so gay.”

“Oh, same.”

“Ha! That’s what Jet said when I said that earlier.”

“Bro, we’re  _ all so gay _ . What did you expect?”

“Good point. Okay, here I go.” Party swallowed thickly and tried to walk about seductively, shaking his hips no doubt in an attempt to catch Mad Gear’s eye, but his new Go-Go boots weren’t broken in yet, and he nearly tripped into the wall. 

Kobra had to turn fully around so Party wouldn’t see his grin and found himself face-to-face with the Girl. “Oh, hey kiddo. Got bored of Pony?”

She frowned. “Uh, I came back to protect you. ‘Member?”

Ah, right. “Thanks, Girlie, I knew I could count on you.”

So Kobra and the Girl spent the next two hours dancing, chowing down on some  _ actual real human  _ food, and adding to the graffiti on the walls.

A little later, the Girl kept yawning and trying to hide it, so Kobra decided they were going to go chill in the car. 

It wasn’t yet night, so it was warm enough to just sit out there, staring at the stars and making up names for the constellations. 

The Girl turned to Kobra. “Pony told me a long time ago, people celebrated today with the person they wanted to date.”

Kobra clicked his teeth. “Yeah. Well, I mean, they still kinda do. Ghoul and his fella, Party and whoever he’s into this week, you know. I mean, you saw Hot Chimp and her girlfriend slow dancing, right?”

“Yeah, but not everyone does that. Everyone out here hangs out with family today too. You’re with me,” she argued.

“True. Well, I don’t have a boyfriend, so.” Momentarily, Kobra thought of Cherri Cola and swatted the thought out of his head. He was so not ready to ask him out yet. “It’s a day for love, not just romance. People do both, you know. That’s how it is out here. And, I dunno, I like it better this way, don’t you?”

The Girl thought for a moment, then nodded with a grin. “Yeah, I like hanging out with you.”

Kobra smiled back. “Thanks sweetheart.”

“What’s today like in the city?” she asked, turning back to look at the stars. Good thing too, because it meant she missed the flinch on Kobra’s face. 

Today was exclusively a day for making children and growing the population in Battery City. Married couples got the day off. Droids were made to work double shifts down in the red light district. Kobra had always hated it. 

He hadn’t understood that it was different in the zones, more of a day of celebrating friendship. The first year out here, he and Party hadn’t attended any of these parties. The second year, though, Jet had informed the boys of the true meaning of the holiday out in the desert, and Party had gotten Kobra a present - a small piece of chocolate from Tommy Chow Mein’s store, a luxury which surely had cost him a mountain of carbons. 

Ever since, Kobra had been pretty fond of the day. 

It was even better with a full crew like they had now. It was just a day of being sweet to each other, telling everyone you came across that you loved ‘em, and sharing your water canteen with strangers. 

“Different,” Kobra managed. “It’s different in the city.”

Luckily, Kobra didn’t have to explain, because just then, Ghoul and Jet reappeared, the former covered in lipstick marks and the latter grinning bigger than Kobra had ever seen him grin before. 

“Folks,” Jet said, climbing in. Ghoul clambered in after him. “I know we still have like five more hours, but I can’t wait for next year.”

“Huge mood,” Ghoul said, wiping off some of the lipstick with a smug look. Kobra elbowed him and they all laughed. “Where’s Party?”

As if on cue, Party was there, slamming the driver’s seat closed behind him. “Present.”

Kobra eyed him, his brow furrowed. “You okay?”

“Apparently, I am too ‘city’ for Mr. Mad Gear,” Party said tightly. 

“Bro, what?” Ghoul said, sticking his head into the front seat. “You’re such a sand puppy most people think you’re desert-born. Too city?”

Party shrugged. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I think I’m just going to woo the Missile Kid to get back at him.”

Kobra sighed. “Sorry, Poison.”

“Oh, please, it was just a dare. Mad Gear would be so lucky. I totally don’t even like him.”

Because they were all good friends, the other three pretended to believe this blatant lie, and Kobra made a mental note to snag a new paintbrush from Tommy’s store next time they stopped by to cheer his brother up. 

“I like you, Party Poison,” the Girl said. Party turned around in his seat and kissed the top of her head. 

“I like you too, you little rascal.”

They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the radio crackled on. Dr. D announced that it was one minute to midnight, so any killjoys who had any last minute love confessions should get them out quick. 

Party flicked the radio off. “Hey Jet?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“Aww, I love you too, bro. Ghoul, I love you.”

“Dude, thanks. ‘Ey, Kobes?”

“Let me guess...hmm...you strongly like me, or at the very least, prefer my company to most people’s?”

“Something like that.”

“You’re such a sap. Love you too. I love you, Girlie.”

“I love you too! Jet, I love you a lot!”

And quickly, before their minute ran out, they all said I love you, individually, to each other, and as midnight hit the zones, Kobra felt more loved in that minute than he had in fifteen years in Battery City. 

“Hey guys?” He ventured.

“Minutes over, Snake Boy.”

“I don’t care. I still love you guys. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

There was a beat. Then all at once, everyone in the car yelled, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Yeah, Kobra thought as they drove home. This holiday had definitely grown on him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mwah!!!


End file.
